


The Sweet Taste of a Memory Never Shared

by favefangirl



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Halloween, M/M, Malec, No Angst, Parabatai, Parenthood, Trick or Treating, clace, mundane traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: A super quick Halloween drabble (which I'm posting late!) to fill a prompt I received on Tumblr.





	The Sweet Taste of a Memory Never Shared

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**   
>  **(Kid!fic, Halloween, future!fic human/mundane au. Jalec. One of the boys is recalling a memory from their childhood trick-or-treating that fades into the present(future) where they're taking their kids out for the night.) || 1. Idk if nephilim observe HW, 2. Idk if kid!fic means chars as kids or chars having kids??, 3. Idk whether you ship JA as bros or rom so surprise me. 4. Ik you're looking for insp. to write and not a generic prompts spree so if this doesn't, feel free to ignore/delete this.**
> 
>  
> 
> I went with Brotp because even though I kinda ship non-platonic Jalec, the Lightwood-Bane family is so freaking cute I couldn't deny myself writing their domestic bliss!
> 
> I also don't think this completely follows the prompt? But I tried?
> 
> I'm very aware of how angsty this title sounds? Should I change it?

They look so happy; Max wearing a pumpkin costume which clashes terribly against his blue skin, and Will in all black, dressed as his Daddy. They keep swapping candy they decide they don't want anymore and grinning so wide that Jace is worried their lips might split. Alec keeps laughing at them, shaking his head fondly, and taking pictures to send to Magnus of _'their little pumpkin'_.

It was Clary's idea to take them trick or treating a couple of years ago, and it soon became a yearly tradition. Unfortunately, this year she and Magnus couldn't join them because of work, so it was up to Jace and Alec to keep the kids safe. Jace still didn't entirely understand the whole point of Halloween. It was a stupid holiday where, as usual, the poor, misinformed Mundanes made Vampires and Werewolves and everything else that goes bump in the night into fairy stories. It was perhaps Jace's least favourite holiday. But, Will liked the idea of it, and Clary liked sticking to her Mundane roots, so Jace was willing to put up with a bit of trick-or-treating. And where Will went, Max followed.

"Could you imagine if we'd have gone trick-or-treating?" Alec asked, not looking away for a second from where the kids were introducing themselves to two Mundane boys who were dressed almost identically, except one of them was dressed in red and the other in green.

"Could you imagine Robert or Maryse walking around New York streets with the two of us dressed like idiots?" Jace replied.

Alec laughed. "They never would have allowed it. They'd have said we were embarrassing the family."

"Yeah, they never really had much of a sense of humour when we were kids, did they?" Jace sighed.

"But they're good with Max and Will," Alec said. "You should have seen them cooing over them before we left, now _that_ was embarrassing."

This time Jace laughed. He watched as Will turned to him, grin still etched on his face, and waved. He waved back with a smile. Will resembled Jace in everything but his smile - that was all Clary, and his best feature, Jace thought. He liked seeing Will happy, and Max. And he liked feeling Alec happy through the Parabatai bond, with Magnus and Max, his own little family. It was something he never thought he'd have, this sort of _Mundane_ happiness. He thought they'd both be dead before they were twenty. For once in his life he was glad to be wrong.

"Next year," Jace said to Alec, "we're dressing up to." He paused for a breath to get Alec curios before adding, "As our parents."

Alec grinned. "I think you'll look great as Mom."

Jace laughed loudly and openly as he followed Alec and their children into the brightly-lit night. Yeah, he thought, this was happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing?
> 
> IDK, I struggled a little with the prompt but it was a prompt I loved so I didn't want to just delete it.
> 
> I'm in such a good mood because I got an A on a stats test when I thought I was only getting a B so, whoop whoop!
> 
> I haven't really written much recently that wasn't part of this prompts series but I am sort of working on a LONG Teen Wolf Multi-Chap thing. I was thinking of maybe making a side-blog to keep a track of my process, but I don't know if anyone would be interested? HMU in the comments or on Tumblr.
> 
> If you want to message me my Instagram is @Favefangirl and my Tumblr is [nebulous--bounds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nebulous--bounds) I'm more than happy to answer any questions, maybe fill any prompts or just generally converse with you lovely people. Be sure to follow me, too, if you want! I'm mostly multi-fan and I blog a lot about writing (especially on Tumblr). You can also follow me on Pinterest [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/Favefangirl/).
> 
> I'm super active on all my social media so they're the best ways to contact me, but I do check my AO3 inbox every two or three days.
> 
>  **Prompts?**  
>  So, I have severe writers block at the minute and so in order to try and stimulate my writing juices (that is a weird sentence, I apologise) I’m opening myself up to prompts and requests for writing. I don’t really write smut, but I can try should the prompt inspire me. Also, I will try to write Supernatural but I mostly know what happened in season one and whatever is fanon so perhaps don’t suggest those unless there’s a really good prompt you think of. I’m looking for shorter stuff, one-shots only. Some may inspire a multi-chap fic, but that’s not really what I’m hoping for right now. If there’s a certain ship or fandom you’re interested in just ask and I’ll see what I can do. If you're interested please message me on one of the social media listed below, it is muchly appreciated!
> 
> I also really appreciate anyone who's read a few from this series, the whole experience is really helping me I think? Plus, if you do have a prompt but no access to social media then drop your prompt in the comments and I'll send you it as a gift!
> 
> Anyways, sorry this end note is, like, longer than the fic. Gold star to you if you read the whole thing. Leave comments and kudos if you're feeling lovely! I hope you have a wonderful existence, until the next one!


End file.
